An AVB network is an Ethernet network that can guarantee a high Quality of Service (QoS) between two or more Ethernet end systems. A possible application of AVB is to distribute Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) content within a residence. Currently, this function is performed by other technologies, such as Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA). These other technologies are used exclusively by IPTV and are completely under the control of the network operator. AVB is a shared resource managed by the end user. There are certain technical advantages to AVB that may make it a “fact of life”, even though it may be easier for network operators, if IPTV uses a dedicated network.
A problem with AVB networks is that an AVB network is only assured to work correctly if every device in the network is an AVB device, such as an AVB bridge or an AVB end system. It is highly possible that an end user may interconnect legacy bridges, i.e. non-AVB bridges, with AVB devices, causing IPTV to not work correctly. Technically, this problem would be the fault of the end user, but the end user may not be able to diagnose the problem. The end user may blame the network operator for the problem and demand that the network operator must identify and correct the problem. In order to correct the problem, the network operator may operate a customer support service. That service may send a technician to the customer's house. The service may also provide technical support over the telephone or by e-mail. These solutions provide additional expense to the network operator. Similar problems may also exist for other AVB applications.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium for avoiding and/or correcting configuration problems in an AVB network that incorporates one or more non-AVB bridges.